


Liar

by SkellingtonZero



Category: Naruto
Genre: Clubbing, Drabble, Drama, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Funny, Humor, One Shot, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellingtonZero/pseuds/SkellingtonZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ino is in the club drinking and dancing without her boyfriend Shikamaru then gets the shock of her life for ignoring him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto belong to their respected owners. No copyright infringement intended.

There is nothing better after a long tiring day at the office than to go clubbing with the girlfriends; sure I probably _should_ give Shikamaru a ring but I really don’t want to listen to his lazy ass when I could be downing tequila shots and dancing.

Yeah. Best not call him.

“Ino you ready? We’re here.” I glanced beside me to the driver’s seat to see Sakura pulling the key out of the ignition and pulling down the visor to check her make-up.

“I need another minute.” I muttered and pulled out the tube of mascara to touch up my lashes. “You should put on some more make-up Sakura. We’re going to a club-not shopping.” Honestly she is a pretty girl but she could go a little crazy once in awhile. “ _What_ would Temari say if she could see you right now?” I raised an eyebrow at her as she pulled out her phone.

“Well,” She sang, unclipping her hair and letting it cascade down her back. “We’ll find out. They’re here.”

“Well then let’s go.” I opened the passenger door and made a beeline to the pulsing club.

I love the club.

I love everything about it; the people, the music, the atmosphere-everything! Something about the loud, deafening music pulsing all around with so many strangers dancing and drinking just makes me feel at home.

But Shikamaru-my boyfriend-hated it. He hates clubbing and dancing and the music; it was better not to tell him where I was.

 It is for the best.  He wouldn’t get angry and I can have my fun. We both win.

I spent hours dancing and drinking-courtesy of many handsome men buying me drinks-with my two best friends Sakura and Temari. But Temari unfortunately brought along her brother Kankurou and he was a wet blanket.

He didn’t think it was oh so right of me to be out at the club without my boyfriend.

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough?” He was currently dragging me back into the booth beside his sister. “Shouldn’t you be going home now?”

“Oh fuck off and have some fun!” I downed another shot and enjoyed the burning sensation as it slid down my throat to settle in my stomach. “Have a drink!”

“I would but you just took mine.” He stated and shook his head. “Honestly Ino, take it easy.”

I laughed and slid back out of the booth and weaved my way through the crowd to the dance floor where I met Sakura who immediately sidled up to me and we danced together for about three songs before making our way back to the table.

“You’re phones blinking!” Temari slid my cell phone to me; I had given it to her to hold before I accidently broke it while dancing. “Check it!” She ordered before I could sit down.

I picked up my cell phone to see a glowing text from Shikamaru.

**_Hi babe what are you doing?_ **

Oh God, can he _not_ leave me alone?

What an annoying boyfriend.

With a sigh I texted back.

**_Nothing much. Just really tired, going to sleep now babe and you?_ **

Within seconds he responded.

**_In the club standing behind you._ **

Liar ~ End 


End file.
